


Operation: Mistletoe

by briewinchester



Series: clingy!girlfriend!Lucifer and annoyed!nothisboyfriend!Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has a plan to get Sam to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Mistletoe

Lucifer had finished putting up the Christmas decorations. He grinned when he put the mistletoe up in the doorway leading to the hall. He had a plan to get Sam under the mistletoe for a steamy make-out session. He stood under the green plant and called for his boyfriend. “Saammmy! Can you come here for a minute?”

Sam groaned loudly from his room and walked over to his door. “What?!” he whined. He looked at Lucifer who was standing at the end of the hallway.

Lucifer beckoned Sam to come closer. Sam sighed and drug his feet down the hallway, trying to prolong this as much as possible. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What?” he grumbled.

Lucifer smiled and pointed above them. Sam looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw the mistletoe hanging there. “Oh hell no! I’m going back to my room.” Sam stormed back down the hallway toward his bedroom. He only got about halfway before he heard that sickeningly, annoying child-like whine.

“Saammmy! You said that you’re my boyfriend and you promised that you’d do boyfriend things with me!” he crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his voice. “Don’t make me start singing.”

Sam cringed and turned around and walked back down to Lucifer. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and planted one hand on his hip. “Ok, let’s get this over with.” he looked over at him.

Lucifer smiled and jumped into Sam’s unsuspecting arms. His smile faded as he stared seriously into Sam’s eyes. “You better kiss me like you mean it or so help me you’ll never get another wink of sleep or a reprieve from my beautiful singing.”

Sam gulped before nodding. “Okay. I promise.” Sam couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but he liked sleep and his ears. He took a deep breath before leaning in to capture Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer moaned against Sam’s lips and forced his tongue inside Sam’s mouth. He tangled his tongue around Sam’s and threaded his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam rolled his eyes but kissed him back, albeit a little less enthusiastically. He finally pulled away, panting. “Are you satisfied?”

Lucifer jumped from Sam’s arms. “Yes. You may leave now.” he went over to the bare Christmas tree and started decorating as he sang Christmas carols.

Sam groaned on his way back to his bedroom. “For the thousandth time, what did I ever do to deserve this?” he asked no one in particular as he slammed his bedroom door.

 


End file.
